A problem with circuit breaker operating handles which are mounted on the exterior of an enclosure surrounding the circuit breaker is that the handle position does not indicate a trip condition of the circuit breaker. Handles have, in the past, required more force to effect their motion than can be delivered by a circuit breaker toggle. In normal operation, a circuit breaker toggle moves into a trip position when the circuit breaker goes into a trip condition. However, the circuit breaker will trip even though the toggle is restrained from moving into the trip position. The toggle exerts a force on any resisting mechanism. Operating handles have required more force to move the handle than can be exerted by the toggle of a typical circuit breaker.
Circuit breaker operating handles mounted on the exterior of an enclosure surrounding the circuit breaker are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,576, issued to Bugni, et al., on Oct. 28, 1969, and 3,207,880, issued to Mekelburg, on Sept. 21, 1965, and 3,059,072, issued to Mekelburg, et al., on Oct. 16, 1962. A disadvantage of the operating handles illustrated in these U.S. patents is that all require too much force for the toggle of the circuit breaker to move the handle into a trip indicating position.